narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maedayama Clan
The Maedayama Clan (前田山一族, Maedayama Ichizoku) is one of the many clans that reside inside Konohagakure. It is said to be one of the weakest clan within the village, due to the small number of shinobi and kunoichi produced from the clan. Background The Maedayama Clan are descended from the Land of Lightning. During the Warring States Period, the clan were originally nomads; seafarers and nomadic farmers, though they mostly travelled within what is now the Land of Lightning and the area directly nearby. Origin According to ancient texts left behind by their ancestors from the time of the Sage of Six Paths, detailing the first appearance of their Kekkei Genkai, the Maedayama who unlocked it was said to have died and passed over to the Takamagahara, and had met with a messenger of Inari Ōkami, an Inari Fox, who is troubled about how its deity is feeling rather down, causing the Earth to become unstable and for draughts to sweep the land. The Maedayama Ancestor managed to cheer the god up, but had accidentally offended Susanoo-no-Mikoto, leading to him being zapped from Takamagahara back to the Human World. However, Inari Okami had been grateful to him, so they granted him a blessing, so that he would survive the fall, and those with his blood would live richly and healthily. (Add on) First Maedayama Branch Clan Rebellion Many combined factors; ranging from the trauma suffered by the main house of the clan where the warriors mostly hailed from, their own twisted mindset, external stressors, misplaced blame on the branch house for not properly contributing to the rebuilding of the clan; the branch clan staged a revolt. Their purpose was to rid themselves from the oppression of the main clan, as they believed that with them mostly being the economic and financial backers of the clan, they shouldn’t be under the oppression of bull-headed warriors who only knew to throw a knife and silt a throat. The few shinobi from the branch clan had banded together, a rather sizeable group with a total of 28 members, and planned their rebellion. However, when dealing with shinobi matters, they knew that they would be faced with brute force and if they don’t arm themselves in some way, it is highly unlikely that they would succeed in any way. While the civilian section of the branch clan stewed in their dissatisfaction and looked forward towards a rebellion, the shinobi section planned and schemed as they attempted to crack the code behind the main branch’s power, and possibly, their kekkei genkai. Due to different interpretation of the ancient texts of the clan, the group of rebels had split opinions; one part assumed that the key to unlocking their clan’s kekkei genkai is by coming close to death, while another part simply dismissed it as a hoax. This led to them splitting, one group abandoning the village in the pursuit of power, and the few remaining in the village to plan their rebellion. This led to the first rebellion within the clan, which failed and was ended with little fanfare by the clan head during that time, Maedayama Kenichi. Abilities Leaders *Kenichi Maedayama *Kagaya Maedayama Heirs *Kagaya Maedayama *Hiroyuki Maedayama Trivia *Maedayama can be split into three parts, Mae-'' (前) for ‘front’, ''da-''(田）for ‘paddy, field’ and ''yama(山）for ‘mountain’. **This is possibly due to the fact that within the ancient texts, the Maedayama were traditionally farmers who planted on the slopes of mountains. *It was said that there are almost a thousand members within the Maedayama Clan during the founding of Konohagakure, due to their open policy with marriage. **However, due to the first shinobi world war, and many women marrying outside the clan, the population of the Maedayama dwindled until only a measly two hundred members. ** *All members of the Maedayama Clan share the same physical traits; their dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, with skin tones ranging from lightly tanned to olive. *The Maedayama Clan were among the first to join Konohagakure at its founding, offering the merchant connections and their shinobi’s prowess.